Liquor and Love
by Iia
Summary: [Pub Lovin' Aftermath] When two older teenagers kiss, there is something that happens. It’s like a spark. ...Being drunk only enhances the flame. [Suigetsu x Karin] [Sexual Content]


**Disclaimer:** I own...nothing. D:

**A/N:** SuiKa Smut fans rejoice! Oh my Gawd. It's my THIRD smut. You guys are seriously wearing me out. XD Anyways, this is the follow up to _Pub Lovin'_. So if you're wondering why Suigetsu and Karin are OOC here, you could read that fic, and find out that they're piss drunk. ;D

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed _Pub Lovin'_: **Details**, **x-Olive-x** ((Who wants to marry me so bad, but I'm already taken. XD I still love ya, Olive!)), **soukei**, **10Join-Fei**, **Moonlight Hitokiri**, **Kickass-Kunoichi**, **alice-insomnia**, and **Senyuu Megami**.

Dedicated to **myr**, and the rest of the pervs back at the SuiKa FC. I love you guys!

Enjoy! ((I'm too young to be writing this shit. XD))

* * *

**Liquor and Love**

**----------**

"I _definitely_ like you better when you're drunk," she said cheerfully, walking forwards once again. However, one step led her into a hard chest.

She looked up, and in the blink of an eye, lips gently met hers. Karin's eyes closed, and slowly she raised herself onto her tip-toes, pushing into the kiss just a tad. And simultaneously, both teens smirked against the other, emitting soft bouts of laughter and giggles.

The taste of liquor and love.

A new favorite flavor.

**----------**

When two older teenagers kiss, there is something that happens. It's like a spark. The spark is small, and then _bam!_ You've got a flame going. This, my dear readers, is something we call _hormones_.

Being drunk only enhances this flame.

And so the hormones kick in.

Suigetsu grinned, and peeked into the window of a hotel room.

It was empty.

Karin, ducking under the window, smiled and looked up from her spot. She leaned against the boy's legs.

Suigetsu looked down at her.

"Come on, noone's around."

With a giggling fit from the both of them, both partners found a way to sneak into the suite. They re-closed the widow, and locked the door.

With grins and laughter, they met each other in the middle of the room for more kisses.

Suigetsu's arms hugged around Karin's waist tightly, lifting her into the air as his mouth pressed against hers. She squealed at the sudden of being lifted. If she knew one thing in this moment of drunken splendor, is was they she was having fun with Suigetsu. A_ lot_ of it.

The male put her back onto her feet, and after a moment...or three...of shamelessly making out, the redhead pulled away. There was a sly glint in her eyes as she poked his chest, pushing him back until he was sitting on the soft, queen-sized mattress. She then took a few steps back, pulled the lenses from her face, and set them on the TV stand before turning to face him, a smirk plastered on her face.

Suigetsu tilted his head and smiled.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he chuckled, eyeing her with interest. Karin smiled.

"Ohhh, _nothing_," she near sang as her fingers reached the zipper of her shirt, pulling it down, down, down until it was completely unzipped and _off_, revealing a lacy, black bra.

Suigetsu licked his lips as the female slowly walked towards him and straddled his lap, arms lacing around his neck and mouth settling so close to his ear it tingled.

"_But I think we should, you know...do _something_, don't you agree?_" she teased. Suigetsu grinned, nuzzling into her soft, crimson hair. Truly, he must be in heaven.

He had never been in such a god damned _sexy_ situation before.

"I agree," he said with a chuckle, fingers walking across her hips and fiddling with the hem of her shorts. They dragged across the edge of the fabric, and with great ease, unbuttoned and unzipped the lower body garment.

She raised herself a bit, allowing him to pull the black denim down until they dropped to the carpet floor, revealing a pair of hot lace panties to match the hot lace bra.

_Damn_, he gazed at her slim figure hovering against his.

_Fucking__** georgous**_.

Karin licked his earlobe, sucking it between her lips, and gently grazed her teeth against the skin. Suigetsu almost bit a hole through his cheek to stop himself from shoving her against the wall and taking her right then and there.

Feminine hands left trails of fire under Suigetsu's shirt, and he pulled back, raising his arms as Karin slipped the shirt over his head. Lips met lips again, the taste of alcohol mixed with the taste of each other. It was the most intoxicating thing Suigetsu (or Karin, for that matter) had ever experienced. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and gently pushed her off of him. His hands guided her, turning her to face the blank television, and carefully sat her back into his lap. He brushed her lengthy crimson hair over her right shoulder, and gently kissed the back of her neck. Fingers feathered down her spine, making her body ark into his touch.

His hands soon met the hook of her bra, and it was quickly unhooked. Palms guided the straps over her shoulder and down her arms, leaning into her more and more. As the top undergarment was completely removed, Suigetsu's rough hands cupped her breasts, and pulled her against his chest. Karin let out a moan as her drinking buddy sucked on her neck, and flicked and fondled perk nipples.

It felt so damn _good_.

It took a lot of will-power on Karin's part, but after a moment, she grabbed the milky-haired nin's playful hands and pulled them away. She then grabbed a hold onto the male's thighs and smiled. With a soft "Hup!" she swung her legs up and pushed on his legs, flipping her right over Suigetsu and plopping onto the soft bed sheets. As she landed, the two bounced up, and Karin laughed, a blush on her cheeks that Suigetsu wasn't sure was the effect of her alcohol intake, or the heated situation they pulled themselves into.

Suigetsu didn't care. He laughed with her before crawling onto the bed and over her body, knees finding themselves in between her smooth, tones legs.

He leaned down until their foreheads were against one another, white strands of hair mixing with red. A half smile, half grin lay on Karin's face.

"I love you," she spoke quietly, almost a whisper. Suigetsu's smile remained.

"When I'm drunk?" he asked. She laughed again and leaned in.

"That too," she said with a giggle before capturing him in a deep kiss. In their lip lock, Karin parted her lips slightly, letting Suigetsu take full advantage of her mouth.

...Wait. Did I say "full advantage"? What I _meant_ was, it was only a matter of time before both nin were at it, tongues swiftly brushing and pressing against each other in a battle for dominance.

Needless to say, Karin won said battle, and rewarded herself by leaving butterfly kisses across Suigetsu's neck down to his chest, and back up to his cheeks. Suigetsu smiled at her before gnawing at her own neck, causing her to gasp and fidget in pleasure and arousal.

His kisses were harder, traveling down between her breasts and into her bellybutton, enjoying every moan and mew her voice box could produce, each an invitation to his ears to _keep going. _A finger hooked the side her underwear, slowly dragging them lower, cautiously, in case of a protest or sign of disapproval from the beauty beneath him. To Suigetsu's delight, there was nothing of the sort, and so he slid the dark undergarment off, tossing it to the side. Hands drifted up her stocking-covered legs until they met skin. Fingers hovered across her inner thighs, pushing them apart as his lips found hers. A single finger finally protruded her core, and Karin gasped into the kiss, muscles in her body tightening against the newest intruder. His one digit slowly twisted in her, feeling her moist walls around it. After a short moment of turning the finger, he allowed another to enter her, stretching her more, causing the red head to fidget uncomfortably and look up at him with troubled eyes. He stared back at her as his fingers moved and stretched inside of her. His lips formed a smile, and his mouth brushed against her forehead.

"_Relax_," he whispered against her skin.

Two fingers became three, and Karin too soon warmed up to the feeling of being entered. It was almost natural that a rhythm was created. His fingers pushed it, and she pushed against his hand, her body now taking in the motions with pleasure and greed. She wanted_ more_. _**Needed**__ more_.

Her lips bit on Suigetsu's lower lip, and as he pressed into the kiss, her breathless voice spoke into his teeth.

"_Please_,"

Her hands reached for his pants, and he watched, hand never stopping it's dancing in her center as she undid the buckles and zipper, and pulled them down, boxers and all, as far as she could reach them.

It was far enough. Karin's cherry eyes gazed over his manhood before she looked back up at him and pushing against his hand even harder.

"Suigetsu..."she strained, eyes glazing over with some raw emotion Suigetsu wasn't sure he could understand.

And he didn't bother asking her. If she needed it, then so be it. The blood was pumping, and he knew that he needed this just as much as she did.

Fingers glazed in her nectar pulled out, and it one swift motion, _he_ entered her.

"Aah!" she half screamed and half gasped. Her flushed face contorted in initial pain, hands creating a death grip on his slick arms. He pulled out and pressed in again, and another sound of discomfort exited Karin's throat.

Suigetsu hissed, and dug his face into the nape of her neck.

"_Follow me_," he groaned. "_Just _follow_ me_,"

Karin whimpered, but focused on matching her movements with Suigetsu's once again.

Surprisingly, it didn't take her long before she had become used to the thick presence inside of her, and with a steady-going pace, Karin's sounds of pain were now replaced with those of pleasure. Her long legs wrapped around his torso, pulling her closer and closer as she drove closer and closer to the edge.

Many minutes later, and lots of movements and sounds, their fun had climaxed.

With a grunt Suigetsu trusted into her a final time, and Karin moaned his name in a way he would _never_ forget, drunk _or_ sober.

Suigetsu fell to the side of her, and wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

They looked at each other, and laughed between deep breaths. It took their final ounces of energy, and within one minute's time, they both drifted into a comfortable and safe deep sleep.

Morning came too fast.

"Ugh...my hea-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

People staying at the hotel were alerted from their breakfast when a shriek of terror ran through the building.

Room 016 was the cause. Or more likely, the situation _in_ it.

Karin pushed herself from the (naked) body of her holder, screaming all the while, and squirmed back far enough to while Suigetsu could only blink and _laugh_ as she fell over the side of the bed with a shriek.

Of course, the moment was short-lived. Suigetsu's head was pounding, and his teammate's previous yelling did nothing to help.

"Karin...?"

With a cry, Karin yanked a big pillow from the bd, and stood up, holding it in front of her to keep her from being exposed. Her face was eleven shades of red that put her eyes and hair color to _shame_.

"Sui...Suigetsu..._**WHAT**_** DID WE DO LAST NIGHT**?"

Suigetsu blinked, looked down at his body, looked up at her body, and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. What does it _look_ like we did?" he near-snapped.

Suigetsu moral dropped significantly. Just _great_. He not only got drunk, but broke into a hotel and, worst of all, slept with_ Karin_. Sasuke had said not to cause trouble, and with the way Karin was reacting over the matter, he was in some _deep_ shit.

Karin's eyes widened.

"You son of a bitch! You _raped_ me!"

She bent down to begin picking up her scattered clothes, leaving Suigetsu's jaw to drop.

"Hey! Maybe I don't remember _everything_ that happened last night, but I didn't RAPE you," he said.

"You did!"

"I did not! You were just as drunk I was!"

"So?!"

"_I did not rape you, woman!_"

"Sasuke is going to kill you," she stated as if it were face, throwing on her shirt and glasses. Fully dressed at last, she opened the window to the room.

Suigetsu's eyes went wide.

"You aren't going to tell Sasuke."

She frowned.

"I am!"

Suigetsu flew off the bed, and began dressing like he was trying to set the world record.

"What are you going tell Sasuke?!" he squeaked. Karin jumped out the window, and looked in.

"I'm telling him you raped me!" she yelled, before her face disappeared from the window.

"NO!" he cried, buttoning his pants and hopping out the window. He growled.

That bitch was RUNNING! And he was _not_ letting her tell Sasuke what happened...or _didn't_ happen.

He took off after her, yelling for her to wait, or hold up. Finally, she stopped, and when he caught up with her, she looked at him with a fury that damn near made him wet himself.

"I won't tell Sasuke! But _I swear to God_, Suigetsu, this will _**never**_ happen again, _do you understand me?_"

Suigetsu nodded, only a teeeeensy bit scared (Yeah, right. More like _terrified_.), and so they began their search for Sasuke, Karin a good twenty-five feet away.

Suigetsu, mumbling complaints and curses, stuck his hands into his pocket. His right hand hit plastic.

His fake I.D.

**----------**

"_They look a lot better on you, chickadee," he said, smiling at the female next to him. She smiled back._

"_I _definitely_ like you better when you're drunk," she said cheerfully, walking forwards once again. However, one step led her into a hard chest._

_She looked up, and in the blink of an eye, lips gently met hers. Karin's eyes closed, and slowly she raised herself onto her tip-toes, pushing into the kiss just a tad. And simultaneously, both teens smirked against the other, emitting soft bouts of laughter and giggles._

**----------**

Suigetsu revealed a toothy half grin, half smile, fingers toying with the card in his pocket.

_I like you better when you're drunk, too._

**----------**

* * *

**A/N:** If it's bad, I'm sorry. If there are typos, I'm sorry. XD But I really do hope you enjoyed it. LEAVE REVIEWS. ;D Please. 


End file.
